Magic Arts Online
by IceCreamCookie
Summary: Editor-in-chief of Fairy Times, Lucy Heartfilia hates games but she was asked by her Principal and English Teacher to write about the upcoming VRMMO Magic Arts Online,writing from experience. She has no choice but to buy the game and a nerve gear. But what will happen when she logs in...only to find out that she can't log out? Pairing: NaLu,Gruvia,Jerza,GaLe,RoWen (mostly NaLu)
1. Chapter 1:The Game

Fairy Tail x Sword Art Online

**Ive been out for long, but I thought of this while fangirling over the pairing of Natsu and Lucy **

**Anyways, the basics of SAO are here but the characters ,kirito and asuna and the others don't appear **

**There might be some errors but I thank my friend for being the beta reader :3 I love NaLu … A LOT actually. So this is a Nalu story with the usual pairings if that's fine hehe Haha. Anyways please enjoy reading haha Classes are near though O_O. **

**Enjoy! Once again~ **

**Jackiee **

**P.S. I do not own Sword Art Online or even Fairy Tail they belong to their owners. I only own the OC's**

* * *

Prologue: The Game

It was a normal day for the our blond teen, Lucy Heartfilia, at Fairy Academy.

A normal day meaning for her was her normal, so and so, repeating routine of eating, sleeping, doing home works that somehow manages to be a project and hanging out with her best friend Levy Mcgarden.

So our blond teenager, all ready for school goes out of her house, passing all the elegant furniture and paintings, followed by her parents, Jude and Layla Heartfilia. Once she was out…

"Dear, are you sure that you don't want to go on car to the academy?" Layla, her mom asked worriedly.

Lucy shakes her head left to right and says: "I'll be okay mom. I'll be with Levy so no worries."

"She's right, Layla. We've met Levy, and we have confirmed that other that being a girl who loves books she knows Karate, Judo, Tae Kwon Do, Tai Chi, Arnis and other 36 dangerous words that I know." Jude, her father, stated seriously earning him a small giggle from the two Lady Heartfilias.

"What?" he said oblivious.

"It's nothing, dad. Anyway, I have to go." Lucy said as she started to walk.

"You take care dear. Be safe!" her mother called out as she clasped her hands together and as for her father, he was waving at her. She did to same too.

As they were out of sight, it took 20 minutes for Lucy to reach the gate. Why though? Let me explain. Lucy, here is the heiress to the Heartfilia Konzern and of course she is the daughter…wait let me emphasize…she is the ONLY daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia. So let me tell you that she is that precious. Anyways back again to the story.

Once she reached the gate, she caught a glimpse of blue hair moving nearer to the gate. Once she realized it was her best friend, Levy. She immediately rushed to her and hugged her.

"Levy-chan!" she cried out as she gave Levy a bear hug.

"Lu-chan!" Levy replied in return.

As their simple greetings to each other were done, Lucy took notice of Levy's clothing; she was wearing a white blouse with orange outlines by the collar and a red necktie also but has stripes of orange on it. Over her white blouse was a black coat/blazer with orange outline by the collar, the front pockets, the ends of the sleeve and also the coat. By the left side of her breast area (also where the pocket is) our logo was there. She was also wearing a white to greyish skirt with orange outlines that reaches above her knees and long white socks that were a few inches away from her skirt. And to pair up with everything she was wearing brown shoes.

I also have the same uniform as her but instead of orange, I have pink. Let me tell you that the girls in my school were given colours according to their ID. Mine is pink, while Levy's is actually white with orange*

"Lu-chan, let's go, or else we're going to be late!" Levy urged as she held Lucy's hand and started pulling her.

"Alright, alright!" I said. "You don't have to pull me Levy."

We continued to walk to the path of our school.

Levy laughed nervously. "I'm sorry, it's just that we're already sophomores… and I can't wait." She squealed with delight. I laughed quietly.

"I know, Levy-chan . I know the feeling." I said.

After taking a few turns. Silence came in, but…

"So how did the talk with Aries-sensei and Principal Makarov go?" Levy asked quietly.

"It went well." I answered firmly. You see our Lucy here is the editor-in-chief of the Fairy Academy's newspaper, "Fairy Times". At first it was ignored but when Lucy stepped in, it was recognized immediately.

"What did you talk about?" Levy asked.

"Actually…."

* * *

_Flash Back _

_Lucy knocked, softly on the door of the principal's office. As she was about to wait for the response, she immediately got a "come in." in exchange. _

_As Lucy opened the door she poked her head in and said as she was greeted with the sight of the principal who, I tell you, was very short and has white hair surrounding the sides of his head only showing the middle part of his head, and next to him was Aries Evans- sensei who has pink hair that reaches to her shoulder and its ends are actually quite fluffy-curled and brown eyes. She wears her regular clothes of a white blouse and black pencil skirt that is above her knees and black high heeled shoes and a lab coat. Lucy kept wondering why she wears the lab coat... She's an English teacher... Not a science teacher…_

"_Sorry for intruding, Principal Makarov. But you were calling for me?" she asked. _

"_Yes. I did. Now come in, I can't talk to you when you show only your head." _

"_Aye, sir."_

_It was a habit, actually. Answering, Aye Sir, instead of a yes. This school trained their students that way. _

"_Have a seat." He gestured to the sing couch-seat that was next to an empty one but near the lamp and his desk. The seat was on the right side of his room if you face the room when the door is behind your back. The cream- caramel coloured room were surrounded with picture frames of well…actually the evolution of the school and also its graduates and former principals. In the centre was; obviously the couches, and at the other end was the principal's rectangular table._

_As Lucy went to her seat, she noticed that there were biscuits and tea on the glass table was in front of her supposed seat, as she sat she noticed that Principal Makarov and Aries-sensei were looking at her intently._

"_Lucy, have a cookie…" Principal Makarov said as he pointed at the cookies that were shaped like a mermaid. __**(A/N: It's the Lamia Scale guild mark) **_

"_May I ask why you called me?" Lucy asked calmly._

"_I'm sorry for all the troubles, but we called you here, since you are the editor-in-chief of Fairy Times, we want to ask you a favour. I'm sorry." Aries-sama said._

"_What favour?" _

"_We want you to write about something… it's here on the paper." Principal Makarov then said as he handed Lucy a small piece of paper that was folded in to two._

_Lucy looked at them curiously with her brown eyes then went to opening the paper. As she opened it, her eyes widened. _

"_You're asking me to write about this?!" Lucy exclaimed. _

_Makarov and Aries-Sensei sighed. _

"_Lucy, we all know…about your hatred for games like these… actually you've been expressing your hatred for it when the MMORPG Ragnarok came in to existence. But Lucy this one is a VRMMORPG and the whole school is literally buzzing about its release on Friday…" Aries-sensei said. _

"_since its trending, and you are the editor-in-chief of our newspaper and also you are the only student here in the academy who could write a perfect essay or should we call it article, so that's why we asked you to write this…I'm sorry…" _

_Lucy became dumbfounded with the well-though reasons of Aries-sensei. _

"_So can we count on you Lucy?" Principal Makarov asked. _

_Still dumbfounded, Lucy then asked…_

"_I have no Idea, what to write about this one….but does that mean that I have to buy a nerve gear and the game itself?" _

_Both of the adults nodded. _

_Lucy did a face palm and groaned. _

"_The Nerve Gear was already bought by your parents, Lucy." Principal Makarov suddenly said. _

"_Hah?! H-how did you manage to convince them, Principal Makarov?!" Lucy exclaimed. "My parents won't buy anything unless it's important!" _

_The principal made a grin that almost reached up his eyes, and this made Lucy think it was very creepy. _

"_I have my ways, Ms. Heartfilia. All that's left for you is to buy the game." The Principal said. _

_I sighed. _

"_All right, fine."_

_Flash Back end_

* * *

"What's written in the paper, Lu-chan?" Levy asked as I noticed that we were almost near Fairy Academy.

"Isn't it obvious, Levy-chan?" I asked. "As I said, this one is the one and only hot topic in our school, it's been going on for months since it's announcement, it's going to be released on friday."

"Don't tell me, it's the VRMMO, Magic Arts Online?" she asked.

I nodded, as she was left shocked.

"You agreed to it?" Levy asked.

"Yep."

"Why?"

"I had no choice."

And to that, Levy wondered why, her blonde bestfriend agreed to something like this. Lucy hated anything related to Online Games.

"Hellloooo, Earth to Levy-chan?!" Lucy said as she was waving her hand in front of Levy.

Levy jumped back a bit at the sudden action of her best friend.

"Sorry, I spaced out a bit." Levy said, looking apologetic.

"It's fine." Lucy answered with a smile. "Let's go we're here already."

Levy dug out her phone and looked at the time. It was still early.

"Can I come with you, when you buy the game?" Levy asked suddenly, as they entered the gates.

Lucy looked at her weird.

"All right then. But why though, I thought you don't play games." Lucy asked.

"I have my reasons." Levy stated simply.

"But you don't have a nerve gear."

"uh…." That left Levy out of options to say something back to her blonde best friend.

Silence came in but suddenly her best friend chuckled, as she and Lucy were getting their indoor shoes thaw was white with a touch of Red, as for the colour of their batch is Red.

"I can buy one for you." Lucy said realizing the intentions of her bluenette best friend.

Well, that shocked Levy.

"Are you sure?" Levy asked with a tone of voice that Lucy couldn't quite put in to.

"Yep, that's what friends are for right?" Lucy said "I realized that you wanted to buy the game to make sure, I'm okay right?"

As they were walking to their classroom, Levy blushed a little at the question of her blonde best friend, and with that Lucy took that action as a yes.

* * *

**Hai Hai! **

**Thank you for reading! **

**If you want to review it's cool ! its up to youu but suggestions and comments are really highly appreciated! **

**Anyways, my head kind of hurts and I'm already writing chapter one! **

**Anyways, lets have a vote! **

**Who do you want to appear first!? I know this is a NaLu story but come on, this would be fun! Gihi :3 **

**Chip in your vote! XD **

**Once again yours truly,**

**Jackiee**


	2. Chapter 2: Link Start!

Fairy Tail x Sword Art Online

**Okay this chapter took me hours to write and it is now 1:09 here and I haven't played aura kingdom yet haha xD plus I have Hw's but I was itching to write a new chapter… anyways… I have a low sense of joy and I was really happy about those reviews favorites and follows. XD here are my responses **

**dragon-slayer45: **gomene! For the late upload, and sorry if I hadn't put Natsu in here but I promise he'll appear in the next chapter. I decided to make them meet the how Asuna and Kirito met! xD but in a different way! My way! Thank you for the review!

**realisticFantasy: **hai, I understand that you're a visitor? Anyways, I decided to go with Gray! Haha xD but will this be surprising? :'( anyways thank you so much!

**streetsurfer95: **gomen for the personality ends haha! but I'll try my best to make them back their old personality! Either way I'll try my best to finish this story, thank you so much! :D

**okay this has like 3,000 plus words and I broke my record for writing so much words like this in a story if you get what I mean anyways, I'll update as soon as possible!**

**Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Even Sword Art Online **

**~ Jackiee**

* * *

Chapter One: Link Start!

As the sounds of the school bell resounds through the hall, every student of Fairy Tail Academy quickly went rushing out of their classrooms.

Lucy had done a little research about the game during the duration of the school time, she needed to know something about the game before she would even try playing it.**(A/N: we all know how she hates game right?) **She did think about searching it up on the internet, but she felt lazy so she didn't do it.

Plus upon entering the classroom area of the school earlier in the morning, she was immediately called in by the principal through the PA.

Remembering that memory just made Lucy shiver. She had no Idea that her English teacher had an evil side, plus her principal too. Bah, she really needed to get this over with or else she will get an F or even get suspended or kicked out for not doing this task given to her directly by Gramps the Principal. **(A/N: that was the deal and demand slash threat…)**

She decided to get information by listening quietly to the gossips and what not.

Only hearing gossips, about how awesome it would be because it would the first virtual reality game that they would try immediately when they bought it ,it still continued even during dismissal.

She gave up on that way of getting information and decided to go meet Levy-chan. As observant as she was, she got fed up with hearing the same things over and over.

Before meeting up with Levy-chan in from the school, Lucy made her way to her locker. She was in deep thought, that she accidentally bumped into someone and she fell on her butt.

Okay, that was something. Lucy was starting to steam-up ready to lecture the person about watching where their going, when she heard an oddly familiar voice that she hasn't heard in years.

"Lucy?" it was a males voice. Lucy face scrunched up a bit, besides hating games she has an odd hatred for boys and she doesn't really know why. There must be a reason of course she just forgot cuz' it was a long time ago.

Lucy looked up to see a familiar face that has black spiky hair and dark-blue eyes, looking at her with a shocked but happy face.

Lucy's face lit up. It was Gray Fullbuster her childhood friend.

Gray used to come to her house and play with her but then his family then moved to America. That made her sad a lot.

She didn't know she returned at all.

"Gray, you returned?!" Lucy said happily as she gave him a quick hug, which Gray gave then in return. earning them a look from the students around them. And somehow some glares too.

"I did… but I've been here for two months already, Lucy." Gray said, waiting to see the one of a kind reaction from his childhood friend, but instead he got this.

Lucy's eyes widen and she covered her mouth.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" he asked.

"Gray… your clothes." She muttered.

"what?!" he exclaimed as he looked down. Making a pose with his two hands raised up and his left leg going up too. Obviously he was still wearing his boxers. **(A/N: you know what I mean right? It's in the anime! :D)** "Ah! When the hell did I get naked?" Gray said even louder as he searched frantically around for his clothes around the area.

"I think these are yours?" A familiar female voice said from behind her, she looked back to see that it was Levy-chan holding up Grays clothes by her left hand and her bag at her right.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy said, completely remembering that she was supposed to meet up with Levy.

"What took you so long, Lu-chan? I've been waiting for a long time and I thought something happened to you…" she said as she handed the clothes to Gray that consists of black pants with a dark blue outline at the end of it, his white short-sleeved polo shirt with dark blue outlines also by his collar, his black blazer with dark blue outlines also by the collar and the end of the sleeves and the coat. His neck tie was the last to be seen because it was sticking out of the white polo shirt, it was color red with dark blue outlines.

"uhh… I bumped into a familiar face." Lucy simply said as she went next to Levy.

Levy looked as she examined Gray more. Then out of nowhere she said, "That's the quarter back of our school…"

Lucy heard this and her jaw-dropped.

"How could I not know about this!?" she shrieked, earning her a glance from the remaining students, also Gray and Levy-chan.

"Well, Lucy you've been concentrated with your work about the other articles and since you have been training to be the next heir to your family fortune, I took over for a while knowing that you were tired and all." Levy explained.

"And you didn't bother telling me, Levy-chan?" Lucy asked as she calmed down a little.

"I did…A LOT of times already." Levy said as she rolled her eyes. She may love her best friend, but she can be….spacing out sometimes because of too much stress.

"but I thought it was a weirdo who loves to run around naked!" Lucy cried out.

"Hey!" Gray said as he was buttoning up his white polo.

Levy laughed a little. "It's fine Lu-chan."

"I'm back!" Gray declared.

"Where did exactly did you go, Fullbuster?" Lucy questioned.

"uhh…"

"Anyways, do you have plans today?" Lucy asked.

"Why?"

"Levy-chan and I decided to buy Magic Arts Online and a Nerve gear, do you wanna come with us? So we could catch up?" Lucy asked casually earning her a weird look from her bluenette friend.

Gray grinned. "Cool, I'll go with you guys, I was planning to buy it too!"

"Yosh!" Lucy exclaimed but suddenly fell silent… She looked back at the two people infront of her.

"Do you know each other… specifically, you, Gray do you know her?" Lucy asked.

"She did interview once, about my status as quarter back." Gray said. "But I forgot her name…"

Lucy looked at her bluenette friend, as Levy nodded in approval on the statement of Gray.

"Oh… anyways, Gray her name is Levy Macgarden… Levy this is Gray Fullbuster—" Lucy said but she was cut off by Levy. "I know, I know."

"Let me finish please." She smiled her innocent smile, Levy and Gray shivered, they knew never to mess with Lucy when she has this smile.

"Where was I…oh He's my childhood friend." She said happily as she went near her locker that wasn't far from the two, it was apparently near the Audio Visual Room.

Gray followed Lucy, trying to help her with her things, and obviously catching up.

But little did they know that Levy's jawdropped at the sudden information she was given, and yes it was her turn to go ballistic.

* * *

"So you're telling me you're months away from inherting your company and fortune?" Lucy asked. As She, Gray and Levy were walking to the game store. Levy was ignoring their conversation because she was happily enjoying the very much and rare expensive FT Strawberry Cake Crepe with chocolate and caramel syrup and Vanilla icecream inside with strawberries, Nutella, super cutsized mango and bananas that would liven it up a little and the signature ingredient, the square sized strawberry shortcakes, given to her by Lucy so she would calm down a little after what happened a while ago.

"Yes, I am and I was hoping that you would become our number one business partner, when you inherit yours." Gray asked but not question like, it was like he was expecting it.

"Of course!" Lucy said happily. Gray grinned.

"So, Gray do you know anything about this game?" Lucy questioned.

Gray looked at her weirdly.

"I thought you would know since you're buying the game." Gray said.

Then out of nowhere Levy spoke up. "Lucy hates games, but she was ordered to play it, for experience. Since she writes articles by experience. And since she already has the nerve gear, she only needs to buy the game."

"You told me a while ago, that you were buying both." Gray said to Lucy. By now they were taking a shortcut to the popular Cold Excalibur Game Store. Lucy was about to answer but…

"Gray…." Lucy said. Gray looked at her curious on why she called out to her. They walking down a straight quiet path that was next to the river.

"Your clothes…" Lucy said as she looked away, she was not used to Gray stripping this much….and anyways when did he get the freaking extreme habbit?!

Gray looked down. His eyes widen… "When in the world did I get naked again!?" he screamed and looked back at to road only to find out it was beginning to fly away because of the wind, and yes it was a few meters away from them. So he franatically ran for his clothes, leaving the two women behind, and since both the females were going to buy the game with him, they waited.

"Lu-chan."

"Yes, Levy-chan?"

"Since when did he get the extreme habbit of stripping?

"I…really don't know…maybe Aunt Ul, taught him to get used to the cold or something?" Lucy answered.

"You know… the next time I meet him I'm going to call him an exhibitionist…" Levy muttered, and that made Lucy giggle.

Once Gray was back, Levy was true to her word. And once Gray heard that, he was fuming like a little kid.

* * *

They were in front of the store when a sudden explosion like movement came from inside the store erupted.

The trio stood there frozen and obviously, they were watching.

"YOUUUU IDIOOOOOT! HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU NOT TO STRIP INFRONT OF CUSTOMERS?!" A female voice shouted…..no wait she roared.

Well obviously to Lucy this voice was very familiar, It was Ultear Fullbuster, Gray's sister….

Lucy did forget that Gray's family owns this store, once she told this to Levy, the bluenette was even in a more state of shock.

They continued to stand there outside of the large game store, eager to see what would happen next.

And the next thing they knew the glass window of the store was broken due Ultear kicking a white-haired boy about her age out of rage. **(A/N: think of the time when Maka kicked Soul out of their apartment window because you know… HAHA! XD about blair :D ))**

She immediately recognized this White haired boy to Lyon Bastia Fullbuster, Grays older brother.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT, I TOLD YOU NOT STRIP AND YOU DARE STRIP AGAIN?!" Ultear screamed, and yes she was making a ruckus already, customers watching her some taking a picture or video… maan this was going on Facebook.

She was already strangling the poor Lyon to death unable to explain when she noticed The trio looking at them blankly. Well except for Gray he's used to this, his sister already did that to him…. Strangling him to death, for stripping in front of her Girlfriends back in America.

"When did she get so violent Gray?" Lucy whispered enough for Gray to hear.

"uhh… It's a long story." Gray mumbled.

We looked back at Ultear, who was now running towards us, leaving the completely forgotten Lyon.

"LUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCY!" She cried out.

Oh wait…Lucy was not ready for this.

And the next thing she knew she was on the Ground, feeling a bump forming at the back of her head. She was being Bear-Hugged by Ultear.

"Uhh.. Hi Ultear-nee…Nice to see you again."

"Oh my gosh, Lucy you've grown into a fine yo-" even before Ultear finished, Lucy's vision immediately went black.

She fainted.

* * *

After a few hours Lucy finally woke up only to find herself in her room, she sat up and examined it carefully, The walls were red, her king sized bed with pink sheets were feeling real, the white laced curtain like thingies on her bed were still hanging, her dresser door was on the same place near her mirror with stuff she need for things near the window, the shelves of books were near the door, there wasn't much for her room, she just didn't want to blabber out the secrets, she looked at her 76 inch flat screen Television, noticing her computer next to actually three computer and she didn't how it multiplied…Two fuuton's were sprawled out infront of her bed and three nerve gears were sitting quietly on the table next to her also three cases of a DVD like case were stacked up neatly there. She then heard the door to her bathroom open and out came Levy-chan, she is in her night attire.

"Oh, Lu-chan you're awake how are you feeling?" she asked.

"I feel a little pain at the back of my head but its subsiding… what happened actually?"

"Oh… about that, uhm you see after you fainted, Ultear kind of freaked out, and Gray had to actually calmed her down and asked her sister nicely to bring a pack of Ice, Grays mother came out , and yea she was nice, told me to bring Lyon inside then go back to bring you home, Gray carried you bridal style and put you inside the car with him, once I got out with Ultear, she handed the Ice pack to Gray and she told me that she knew that we were going to buy the game so she gave us three one for me, you and Gray. Then Gray shouted from the car that I needed a Nerve Gear, which to Ultear responded immediately, and Gray also said to bring his Nerve Gear to and some change of clothes, and that is how we decided to sleep over at your house, oh and my parents agreed to this sleep over and sent a change of clothes over. So now Gray is apologizing to your parents for what happened, so he should be back here now."

After Levy finished, she was flaring up, Gray carried her Bridal style… but anyways…

"You're sleeping over because of the game?" Lucy asked.

"Of Course!" Levy said.

And at that cue, the door opened to show Gray in boxers and a blue shirt.

"So you're awake huh?" he asked smiling.

"Obviously." I muttered.

He chuckled. "Anyways, By the time me and your parents finished talking, they immediately went to bed."

Lucy raised her eyebrows at this, there is no way that she would be hearing screams around the house. But then decided to leave it at that.

"So… you should get dressed before I tell you about the game and before we start it." He said as he walked up to the three nerve gears passing the first one to Levy.

"alright." Lucy said as she dashed to her bathroom.

After that Gray turned to Levy.

"So Levy…"

* * *

After a few minutes, Lucy was done she was wearing a loose red shirt and pink shorts. After brushing her teeth she immediately went outside only to find out that Levy and Gray were finished setting up the room.

Next to her bed was a CPU and the rom was open and her nerve gear was already connected and is seating quietly at her bed.

She looked at the fuuton's next, The fuuton that was near the door has a CPU next to it, it's appearance was like the one near Lucy, it was already up and running, only waiting for the user, same goes with the next one. (the fuuton's are facing the TV.)

"Lucy!" Gray called out, as she noticed that he was sitting next to Levy near the window obviously having a heated discussion.

Lucy went near them and sat crossed legged infront of the two.

"So what do we do now?" Lucy asked.

"We were just talking about the game, Lu-chan." Levy said.

"Yup, I was at the part where, the game packs, had something written on them at the back of the cover, indicating a kind of magic you could only use and choose at the start of the game if you want to, and that is only for the ones who got that game pack, do you get what I mean?" Gray said.

Lucy, who was completely lost from the start had no idea what he talking about.

But Levy, obviously did.

"So if the game I got had "Dragon Slayer Magic" written at the back of the cover that magic would be only available for me to choose when I create a character?" Levy said.

"Yes."

"Alright, I get it all now!"

"Uhh…" Lucy said.

"I did forget that there was a tutorial at the game." Gray said as he scratched the back of his head.

"You should've told that from the start!" both the females cried.

Gray just laughed nervously.

"Okay let's start!" Gray said as he stood up and went to his side of the fuuton.

"Wait! But you haven't told me about the game yet…" Lucy said as she stood up also.

"Meh, we'll tell you once we meet in the game, an announcement said that we should be gathered in the game around 12:00 and it's already 10:30." Gray said.

"but… we still have one hour…" Lucy cried as she noticed Levy wearing her Nerve gear. She noticed it looked like a helmet.

"Lucy… we know that you might not get this immediately because you can't get things immediately when they are not shown how they are done to you. So It's better if we start the game and me and Levy can show you around once we meet up." Gray said.

"Alright fine, but how do you start that thing…" Lucy grumbled as Gray pointed at Levy. Levy was touching every part of her body **(A/N: don't be green minded! xD )** but when Levy noticed that they were looking at her, she stared back and said, "What? It told me to do it."

Then Lucy looked back at Gray, who was about to do the same thing, he wore his Nerve gear and well yeah he did the same thing.

"Okay… wait for me… wait should I turn off the lights?" Lucy asked.

"Up to you." Levy said, and so Lucy did.

Once she turned it off, she went to her bed, she noticed that Gray and Levy were already laying down, waiting for her. So she did what she had to do, she wore her nerve gear and immediately it show a sign,

"Please do full scan."

Hmmm, so this was the one they did a while ago, and so she did. But she wondered why she had to do that.

After that, she asked Gray what to do next, she told her to say and that would be the start of all.

But being the slowpoke that she is, Levy went on without them. How did she know? Levy cried out "Link start!"

Lucy sighed.

"Well Lucy, I'm going ahead, I'll meet you in the game!" Gray said, but before Lucy could respond Gray said in his normal volume of his voice. "Link Start!"

And once again Lucy sighed.

She decided to get this over with, she went to lay down on her bed, her body is as straight as ever **(A/N: Body Position Like Kirito in the first episode of SAO.)**

And she said with the normal tone of her voice.

"Link Start!"

* * *

**A/N: Hai finally done but anyways, here… I plan to make Natsu make his stage next chapter, but I have school so it might take a while! **

**So anyways, I've been listening a lot of songs lately…and I was thinking of making two fanfictons : D **

**I already have a title for one already but the other idea is still formulating in my head : **

**This title of this Idea is called, "Fairy Tail's Talent week" **

**Hai! So please tell me your suggestions about it! **

**Anyways in this story I plan to make OC's that are part of a guild called uhh I haven't decided yet upon Celestial Gates and or Phoenix Gates… **

**Anyways, if you want to be part of the fic and my guild haha! ^_^ **

**Please fill this out! (first 5 applicants for the next chapteeer!)**

**User Name:**

**Age:**

**Real Name: **

**Magic (please explain though how it works): **

**Appearance:**

**I hope to hear from you soon!**

**I'm sorry for the grammatical errors : **

**Thanks, I'll be posting my OC's info next chapter **

**Byee gotta sleep!**

**Jackiee **


	3. Authors Note: Gomenasaiiiii TT

A/N:

PLEASE READ!

Due to a such Busy schedule, I might take long in uploading, chapters but in return I will upload two in one day or maybe three but anyways, chapter three for MAO is in process,

As of July 27 10:27 pm it has 975 words 3 pages.

I have no classes on tuesday. most likely I will update that day or monday night for chapter 3 and 4 on tuesday.

please bear with me im really sorry.

anyways applications for the OC guild that I am making will be closed for now.

Oc's who got in are (Positions will be decided on later)

1.) Real Name: Kurai Kage

User Name: King of the Night

Magic: Arc of Embodiment

OC Owner: AnonymousAK

2.) Real Name: Blossom

User Name: Fairy Blossom 123

Magic:Super Strength Magic

OC Owner: Fairy Lucy Heart

3.) Real Name: Feliouce Trummer

User Name: Fai

Magic:Wave Magic

OC Owner: AJz3

4.)Real Name: Marta Stryder

UserName: Mari

Magic: Wind Magic

OC Owner: Anon

5.)Real Name:Ana Swan

User Name: White Swan

Magic: Water God Slayer

OC Owner: A friend of mine

6.)Real Name: Kira Blue

User Name: Blue

Magic: Air Dragon Slayer

OC Owner: Dianacutie- NaLu4ever

7.) Real Name: Yui Namikaze

Username: HennessyI

Magic: (will be announced)

Position: Guild Master

OC Owner: me IceCreamCookie

Please do message me or tell me to where I should put your guild marks

I'm also in thr process of drawing your characters even though one applicant gave a picture already xD

if anyone is interested to make a guild mark please do xD im not good to drawing guildmarks, I have to try right? but still anyone is welcome to give me ideas.

well then before you give me your drawings:

please vote the name of the OC guild

I have some Ideas but you can pitch in if you want.

Phoenix Blade

Phoenix Flame

Genesis

- NaLu4ever : I will think about your request :

anyways, Fairy Tail's Talent week has two verisons! it will be a surprise but anyways...

please do suggest a song for both M.A.O and FT's talent week.

and also do you guys want me to continue Frozen Love and Promise me?

anyways if you have any questions PM me :)

im off to sleep :)

good night!

yours truly

Jackiee~


	4. Chapter 3: the World Full of Magic

I highly apologize for the chapter confusion, it is now fixed.

* * *

Chapter 3: The World full of Magic

_Previously on Magic Arts Online :_

_"Please do full scan." Hmmm, so this was the one they did a while ago, and so she did. But she wondered why she had to do that. After that, she asked Gray what to do next, she told her to say and that would be the start of being the slowpoke that she is, Levy went on without them. How did she know? Levy cried out "Link start!"_

_Lucy sighed._

_"Well Lucy, I'm going ahead, I'll meet you in the game!" Gray said, but before Lucy could respond Gray said in his normal volume of his voice. "Link Start!" And once again Lucy sighed._

_She decided to get this over with, she went to lay down on her bed, her body is as straight as ever__And she said with the normal tone of her voice._

_"Link Start!"_

* * *

Lucy's POV

_TUESDAY_

As I said those two words that would probably change my life… the next thing I saw as I closed my eyes were different color lines in a circular motion to me as it was at its end, it showed me that all settings, from color scheme to what not, were ok, next was the language, and obviously I chose Japanese.

After that I logged in, save the talk; for some reason this device thingy created an account for me. Oh well I have to ask Gray and Levy when I meet them.

The next thing I knew I was in a black space there was nothing really. "Where am I?" I muttered to myself.

My eyes tried to adjust but it was a failure, I also tried to reach out for anything touchable but alas I failed.

As I was trying to feel up a certain space infront of me,my last hope from moving on from this space, I accidentally pushed something circular and at the same time,very immediately, a voice of a female resounded loudly in the space which caught me by surprise causing me to let out a scream as I jumped back.

"Welcome to Magic Arts Online!" as a screen appeared showing the exact same words.

"This…game..is .. going.. to be the reason of my death." I muttered, still traumatized from the sudden shock that the female voice gave me.

"You are currently in the character creation area, your gender has already been selected, please type in your desired user name for the first process." The female voice said.

"Username eh?" I muttured as I saw a holographic keyboard materializing from no where. My instincts told me to stand up and go there already so I did.

As I was in front, a large rectangular screen appeared in front of me appeared. I examined it and noticed that there were different fields to be filled up but it was blurry. The only thing visible was the Username field. So to go on with it I typed in my username.

I have no experience with games, and this is my first game ever. I have no idea what to put in my user name so my last resort was this.

I sighed and decided to type in these letters.

L, U, C and Y.

Yup it did form my name.

"Next step is your appearance, please customize your avatar to your desired design."

"again with surprises, I feel the last sentence was too redundant." I muttered.

I sighed again and went back to the screen, and since I am in no mood to customize, I pressed the button that says "randomize." But when I did, the field for avatar appearance went black.

"eh?"

But I ignored it.

"Last step before you go to the starting town, please select your magic."

Here it goes, as the field for magic appeared visible, the scrolling was in a circular scheme. I scrolled through all the magics available for me and I noticed that what Levy said about dragon slayer magic was not in here. It allowed me to narrow it down to two magics, when I pressed the button "narrow down" it gave to how many choices and I pressed 2.

Without any choice I had to pick between Earth Magic and Celestial Spirit Magic. I clicked Earth Magic first and it showed me the details, Caster type affinity for Earth.

Nope, not for me.

As I clicked in the details for Celestial Spirit Magic, for some reason it amazed me. It is a holder type magic and the details below were very informative:

_Celestial Spirit Magic is a Magic in which the user summons Celestial Spirits by opening their gates through the use of Celestial Spirit Gate Keys. These Keys are separated into two classes: the more common Silver Keys and the rarer Gold Keys. Keys for Celestial Spirits are counted in Units and it is separated in to two units, the gold keys ( which are very rare), that can summon one of the 12 zodiacs depending on the key you hold and the silver keys which can be seen around._

Without any thought I clicked select and the next thing I knew the female voice spoke.

"Congratulations, you have completed your avatar, you will be now transported to the starter town, Shirotsume Town. Good Luck!"

Phew.. that's done…

But wait…

Gray said there was a tutorial!

As a circular light appeared on top of my head and passed down my body repeatedly, I screamed out:

"Isn't there supposed to be a tutorial?!"

But no one answered me and I was too late. Because the next thing I knew I was teleported to the starter town, Shirotsume.

* * *

_Shirotsume Starting_

After two minutes, I realized I was being rematerialized again, or in gaming language being respawned, I'm not sure.

Realizing that I was done respawning, I was in left in awe by the sight infront of me. Shirotsume town was beautiful, I noticef that it was near the mountains. The whole town has a calm atmosphere, lots of players, I noticed, were roaming around doing the things needed to start.

And as for me, I have no idea what to do. I stand in the teleporter that looked like a gazebo but with gray bricks. I noticed,yet again, that other players were respawning; they were about to start the game.

I sighed and closed my eyes for a few minutes, not knowing what to do. But I opened it once again, knowing what to do. I have to find Levy and Gray.

I started out by moving forward, mixing in with the other players and also the NPC's.

I unfondly remember that NPC's were Non-Player Characters, but anyway let's get back to business. So I try to observe my surroundings looking for my two friends.

But by the overwhelming number of players I was pushed back and I fell, I was expecting a hard fall and the a sudden decrease in the green thingy which I think is the HP but what I felt was a small thud and I realized I was caught by someone. I looked up to see who it was and the mystery persons avatar was a man, with blonde hair tied into a ponytail he has green eyes too. He was wearing a plain v-neck long-sleeved white shirt that matches his brown trousers and sandals.

"Are you alright?" he asked calmly.

"Yes I am, thank you for catching me…" I said trailing as I looked in to his user name. "King of the Night" ?

As I was pondering on what to call him I heard him chuckle.

"As for now, call me night." He said smiling.

"Ah, night. My name is Lucy, as you could see in the username…" I said sarcastically.

"Is that your real name?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Well then, since you're my first friend in the game that I have met just like now, call me Kage." He said with a huge smile. I sweat dropped and nodded.

"It looks like that you have no Idea what to do in the game." He suddenly said in a serious tone.

Now how did he know that?

I nodded earnestly, with a look of desperate help.

"Well I'll help you, I'm a beta player!" He said.

"Alright.." I said with a tone of hope. "that's sudden though…but why?"

"I love helping others." He said with a laugh. "and I'm also waiting for my friends, they have yet to buy the game or I don't know, login? But anyways, I shall teach you the basics and other stuff. You can trust me." He continued.

"I guess so…" I muttered.

"good, I'm on my way to the armor shop. Let's go! " he said as he grabbed my hand and took me to the armor shop.

* * *

_Armor Shop_

"So what's your magic?" he asked as he told me to take a look at the armors and clothes available for me. As for him, he was checking some armor too.

"Celestial spirit magic." I answered as I passed a mirror, noticing that my appearance looks different from what I really look like. I have green wavy hair that ends up to my legs with messy bangs and blue eyes, but my skin and build are still the same.

"That's some pretty neat magic, from my point of view." He said as he checked out a black breastplate.

I nodded, as I took out from the clothes rack. A blue pleated skirt, a sleeveless collared blouse with a blue cross design in the middle that would surprisingly fit with my surprisingly flat-chested breast well not really flat it has some but yeah and also a big brown belt and black wristbands.

"How about yours?" I asked

"Arc of Embodiment." He answered simply.

I looked at him wide and curious. "Please do explain."

He laughed and answered this.

"Arc of Embodiment is a form of Lost Magic that allows me to materialize, and subsequently use it to my every whim, anything that I can imagine. Any of my creations give me great versatility both in and out of combat. Well that's what the information said, when I chose this magic."

And all I can do is mutter "wow."

I laid the clothes I chose on the couch near us and checked out its stats. I opened up its information to look if it's okay, since now I know how to open the menu and to open stuff information thanks to Kage.

Checking each, I noticed that it was armor only for mages who have celestial spirit magic, for it increases their magic by point depending on the armor, plus the durability and intelligence it also gives point for strength and damage.

Hmph, I can still figure out more as I continue the game.

I looked for shoes too, and I took into liking a pair of black high-heeled boots that reaches below my knees, I looked in to the stats and it gave the same point like the armor I chose except for intelligence.

"Hey kage! I already have my armour!" I told him as I looked back and he was nowhere to be seen.

"Kage?" I called out once more and that is when his head popped out from the gauntlet rack.

"I won't force you to buy breastplates or something, I've seen the stats while you were looking at it, so it's perfect for you, now tell me though. How much is it?"

Eh?

I checked how much the armor I chose costs, and it was 10,000 jewels.

WHAAAT?! I looked on how much money I had hoping it would be enough, and luckily they gave everyone a starter of 50,000 jewels. Did I tell you that their currency is Jewel?

I told Kage how much it was and he smiled and told me to go buy, it's mine anyways. After buying it and fitting it in. It was really perfect, now the only thing I need is a ribbon, to tie my hair up. As I purchased one blue ribbon I tied my hair into a ponytail and at the same time Kage appeared next to me.

"You done?" He asked As I noticed he was wearing his usual v-neck clothing but this time it was more fine than usual and it was black. His trousers were now white and his sandals were now black boots that were up to the end length of the trousers. He was wearing the black breastplate from awhile ago, which suits and perfectly fits him and black gauntlets. He has some Chinese cloth wrapped around his waist.

"Yup."

"Hmm, I don't buy it."

"What?"

"Your sex appeal, I don't buy it." He said with a poker face.

"HEY! I take pride in my sex appeal for your information!" I said as I punched his left shoulder which left him in laughing pain. And I just pouted.

"Now…" He said.

"Now what?" I answered.

"We go…" He continued grinning at me.

"We go where?" I asked starting to get impatient.

"to…"

"To?"

"The…"

"Oh for crying outloud, kage!" I said as I did a face palm.

He just laughed at me when I said that. I just glared at him, but then I realized that he was just joking with me, so I laughed too.

* * *

_Weapon Shop_

After a few minutes of that, he told me that we were going to the Weapon shop. As we arrived there, it was full of swords that are magical of course and stuff. Nothing which suits me.

"Buy what you need or like whatever, and try to learn more about your magic too." He said as he went to the others side to where the swords are.

"So much for helping." I mumbled. I went to where the whips are and a certain black whip with a heart shape at the end took my interest and I ended up buying it. When the shopkeeper asked me what my magic was, he was very excited, for I was the first celestial spirit mage to enter his store so he offered me 3 silver keys, which were the gate of the Southern Cross key, Crux; the Gate of the clock key Horologium and the gate of the Lyre key, Lyra. The shopkeeper informed me that to make them appear and use their magic is to say these words for first time summoning.

"_I am linked to the path to the world of celestial spirits, Now! O spirit! Answer my Call and pass through the gate! Gate of the Southern Cross, I open thee! Crux!" _

Something like that, as he also informed me that you should make a contract, I'll know when the time comes. And also as a starting gift for every celestial mages we are given on gold key, given by the game administrator for choosing the celestial spirit magic. After that he gave something circular a thing steel circle.

"What is this?" I asked.

"It's for you to hold your keys." The shopkeeper answered.

"I should pay for it, How much does it cost?" I immediately answered.

"Oh no no! It's fine! I'm giving it to you." The shop keeper said.

Reluctant to get it, I just bowed my head and thanked the shop keeper as I headed to Kage who was waiting outside.

"Oh, you're done? So what did you buy?" He asked.

"A whip, and I got 3 free silver keys and apparently I should have a gold key in my inventory, apparently they were given to the first twelve celestial mages who chose the magic and logged in first." I answered as Kage listened earnestly. I told him everything the shopkeeper told me.

"Well, what gold key did you get?" He asked.

"Wait let me check." I said as I opened my menu and immediately went to my inventory. I scrolled down, to see the clothes I wore before I got my outfit. AHA! It's there.

"Apparently it's the Gate of the Water Bearer Aquarius." I said. "She's strong."

"And how would you know?" he asked.

"I just know." I answered back.

"Alright then. I'm going to practice my magic, you should too. Wanna come?" He asked.

"Well I do need to make a contract with the spirits I got." I said as I clicked Aquarius' key and added it to the collection of keys I had at my left side.

And Kage could only smile.

* * *

_Outside of Shirotsume town_

"Maybe you should try first with Non-living things." I suggested.

"Alright." He said as He closed his eyes. A purple magic circle formed below him, a sign that it was going well, as he was doing that I concentrated on my magic, I managed to have a contract with Crux, Lyra and Horologium. But now I should go with Aquarius.

As I readied myself, I took out the key of Aquarius and held it infront of me as I chanted these words.

"_I am linked to the path to the world of celestial spirits."_ I chanted as A yellow magic circle formed below me. I concentrated harder.

"_Now! O spirit! Answer my Call and pass through the gate!"_ I said loudly.

"_Gate of the Water Bearer, I open thee! Aquarius!"_ as to that a magic circle appeared in front of me, that goes along with a bell being struck.

And right before me, a shimmer of light appear taking form of a lady with a fin. Aquarius was a mermaid with a blue fin. As looked into her information, that's right there is an encyclopedia for celestial spirits.

_Aquarius is a Celestial Spirit with the appearance of a royal blue mermaid. She has a long blue fish-tail, blue hair, large breasts, and dons a revealing blue bikini top. She wears two gold armlets on both of her arms and wrists, she also wears a headband and three piercings on her tail and a golden belt on her waist. Aquarius also has a dark blue tattoo resembling the Aquarius zodiac symbol, located on her collar bone. She wields an urn which is the basis of her powers. _

"So beautiful." I mumbled.

"Did you summon me?" Aquarius asked looking at me.

But I shivered in fear, why is she looking at me like I did something wrong?

"Why in the world would you summon me with no water?! Did you not learn that I am the Water Bearer? WATER? HUH?" She said as she glared at me her face inching away from mine.

"Ah….uhm…" I was left speechless for the fact.

"It's a good thing you summoned me today, I have no date with my boyfriend. How about you do you have a boyfriend?" She asks innocently but I can hint in some evil.

"I don't have one."

"Che, you don't even have a boyfriend. How sad." She said.

Okay one vein pop.

"So what did you call me for?"

"I called you for a contract." I said calmly. "Your key was given to me by the game masters as gift for being one of the first 12 to login in as a celestial spirit mage."

"Well good for you, I'm willing to do it. BUT! You will only summon me on Wednesday. You get it? That day only. No other dates. ONLY THAT. Okay girly?" She said with that same tone again and now she is glaring at me.

Okay that feared me up to the toes.

"Yes ma'am." Are the only words that I could utter.

"Good, the contract is made. I have to go. Bye." And to that she was gone.

"That went well." Kage said as he laughed.

I could only sigh and grunt as he spoke up again.

"I need to go. I have to finish my friggin homework. I haven't done it yet, and I aslo need to get up or else my mom would freaking kill me."

I could only laugh.

"Alright, I need to talk to my friends too. They must have logged out already. It's like morning in the real world already." I said as Kage opened his menu his back facing towards me.

As I waited.

"Hmm where is the log-out button?" He said.

"What do you mean where is the log-out button, we just saw it a while ago." I told him.

"I know, but seriously there is no log-out button." He said.

"maybe it's a bug?" I asked.

"No that can't be." He said. "Contact the GM, Lucy."

"I know, I'm doing it." I said as he nodded.

After a few rings, I frowned.

"No one is answering, Kage. What should we do?" I said.

"Wait for the nerve gear to be removed?" He suggested.

"Can be. Mine should be removed in seconds now." I said. "They would all be worried."

Kage nodded as he answered: "I have to wait for my sister to come home from her night class then it will be removed."

I nodded. But as we waited ,there was sudden bell sound that rang throughout. As surprised by the sudden sound, we noticed that there was a blue light surrounding below us.

"What's happening?" I asked in panic.

"Calm down, Lucy. Someone is just doing a force teleport."

"Who?" I demanded.

"I…I don't know." As soon as he said that I was surrounded by the blue light and as soon as it faded the next thing I knew I was in the plaza of Shirotsume town.

* * *

_Shirotsume Plaza_

I looked around for Kage good thing he was next to me. As I observed my surrounding I noticed other players were warping in.

Questions rang around the plaza as Soon as every player was gathered.

"_What is this?"_

"_is this an event?" _

I looked up to see something surprising.

"Look up there!" I shouted as loud as I can because what I see is A red square with the words " Warning: System Announcement!" . it flickered for a moment when suddenly red squares surrounded the plaza like a barrier up to the sky, unabling us players to go outside. It glowed red giving a sinister glow.

As soon as that happened, a black ball appeared at the center it grew and grew until it towered us and it formed into a hooded figure. Until we were looking up to the figure.

"Welcome." The hooded figure said," to Magic Arts Online. I am Zeref Kuros, the creator of Magic Arts Online and the Nerve Gears.

The creator? What in the world is he doing here?

"As of now, I am the sole control of Magic Arts Online,. Some of you may have noticed by now that the log-out buttons are mssing from your menus. This is not a bug, I repeat, this is not a bug. This is a feature of Magic Arts Online."

Disturbed murmurs. Zeref continued. "In addition if anyone tries to remove your Nerve Gear, the transmitter in the Gear will create a powerful microwave, that will destroy your brain."

"What?!" A voice from the crowd shouted, I looked to that direction. It was a guy with red hair. "Is that even possible?"

I looked at Kage, to approve of what zeref said and he nodded.

I frowned.

"Sadly," Zeref continued. "Some of the players' friends and family have tried to remove their nerve gears. As of now there two-hundred and fifteen less of you" A gasp came from the crowd and what looked like internet news sites formed around Zeref. "As you can see, this incident made international news. It is highly unlikely that anyone would remove your nerve gears."

"What if they tried cutting the power?" I asked.

But someone answered for me.

"The gear has its own internal battery."

I frowned.

"As of now, there is now way to revive players, When you die, at the same time the transmitter will send out the powerful microwave, killing you."

The crowd became more panicked, as some tried to leave the plaza but failed because of the barrier.

"But," Zeref continued as the sites around him disappeared. "There is only one way out of this game. There 100 S-class monsters in the region of Fiore, you have to defeat them to get out of this game. Of course, there will be other events that are to be announced. But the main goal is to defeat the 100 S-class monsters for you to log-out."

"He's kidding!" One of the people said. "Not even the Beta-Testers were able to pull that off."

"Players who have achieved the status of S-Class mage, may or may not be able to enter and exit the game at will, it depends on the situation at that time." He stuck out his hand. "In your inventories, I have left you each a gift. Please accept it."

I opened my menu and accessed my inventory there was. An item called mirror was there. I selected it, and it materialized in my hand. What does this do? Then suddenly, another light enveloped her, The plaza became bright for a moment.

I blinked. I looked around, everyone looked different, I myself feel that I'm different.

"Who are you?" I looked over to see a guy with the same build as Kage but slim, with blonde side swept hair covering his his right eyes, but his left eye was color red.

The boy was wearing the same outfit as Kage.

"I should be asking the same thing!"

"I'm Kage remember?"

"Well, I'm Lucy."

"You can't be Lucy" Kage trailed off

"Wha?"

I looked into the mirror and found my living self, in front of me.

A fair skinned me, with hazelnut eyes and blonde hair. I grew a little taller, but Kage was still taller than me. But the thing is my breasts were it usual size, it was big. I can't further discuss the details but it is big! And my skirt grew shorter.

I looked up at Kage. "Kage?"

"Okay I agree, your sex appeal is something."

I flared up. And punched his right shoulder as he laughed.

"Sorry. Sorry!" he said while laughing.

"But how did this happen?" I asked.

"The Nerve Gear has high-density scanners that's why it knows our faces. It drew the rest of the data from when we performed calibration set up, since that involved patting our bodies." He said. "We are going to be here for a long time, NO one would like to stay in a body that isn't theirs. You get what I mean right?"

I nodded.

Zeref continued, "Many of you may be wondering, what my goal in this game was. Well that goal is accomplished. To create a world, that I can control." I clenched my fists and closed my eyes trying to control my anger. "This concludes the tutorial and the launch of Magic Arts Online. Good Luck players."

He vanished; the red light and barrier disappeared. Normal light returned, everything was back to normal.

The crowd became silent, but they immediately caused an uproar. I immediately took Kage's hand and led him out of the plaza.

"Lucy,where are we going?"

"We're going to the next town." I answered.

"But my friends are there, I have to get them." He said. We stopped and I faced him, we were ina alley of the town.

I sighed.

"Well… they are your friends right? I can't force you." I said as he nodded.

"But let's keep in touch okay?" he said as he opened him menu to the add friends list. A request appeared

King of the Night would like to be friends, Accept or Decline?

Of course, I accepted it.

I looked back at Kage.

"This is where we part." I said sadly.

"Well, I'll see you soon, As I turned to face away from him. Bye Kage." I said as I started to walk.

"You know Lucy, youre actually Hot." He said as I burned up.

As I replied, "You don't say."

I started to run after, but I stopped and looked back. Kage was gone.

I sighed, so I started to run. Run and go to next town.

My only goal is to survive, and also look for Levy and Gray.

As I ran, I closed my eyes and prayed to God hoping for them to be okay, and tears started to roll down my eyes.

As I ran and ran, I accidentaly bumped into someone, Falling flat on the ground, on my butt. I looked up to see a man, with onyx eyes and pink hair.

Pink hair?

The person looked down at me as he offered his hand to help me up, I gladly accepted it.

"I..Im sorry." I didn't look to where I was going. I said as I wiped my tears noticing that he has a worried look on his face.

"It's fine, my fault for stopping." He answered. His voice was calming, I don't know why.

"Thank you though….." I trailed off not knowing his name.

"Natsu. My name is Natsu."

"Thank you, Natsu." I said.

"I don't really understand what youre thanking me for. But sure."

"By the ways my name is Lucy." I told him, common courtesy.

"Alright, Luigi, want to go to the next town together?" He asked.

"Sure…and its LUCY!" I said screaming at the last part.

And he just laughed.

* * *

**Oh my gosh, sorry for the late update but it seems I will be unable to post chapter 4 today. But im proud of myself. This chapter has 5,043 words and 13 pages, my first time yehey!**

**Shirotsume wasn't shown fully in Fairy Tail but lets just say there is a plaza.**

**Anyways questions? PM me so I can give you my email, I would love to be friends with you also! **

**This might be a short A/N: **

**But please read the A/N from the last time. **

**To those who reviewed and gave me advise and also entered their OC's thank you so much! Dianacutie-NaLu4ever ,Guest #1 ,cupcake59193,Fairy Lucy Heart,Guest#2, Dwmalove,dragon-slayer45,AnonymousAK,AJz3 and Violet Gardevoir**

**Thank you so much! **

**For now byebye, and sorry if you waited. **

**Reviews are highly appreciated haha**** bye again : **

**Another story Fairy Tail's Talent week coming soon **

**Bye:**

**~Jackiee**

**P.S. I'm still an amateur in writing, but I dream to be a writer someday. Please bear with me :'( **


End file.
